enchatria_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
EG Stomp
The "EG Stomp" is the original theme song of Enchatria Girls, used primarily as intro song to the cartoon entries. In this form, the song debuted on May 06, 2020, but the full song wasn't released until August 10, 2020, which is the date the music video was released on. On June 08, 2023, "Enchatria Girls Forever", the new theme song, was introduced. The song was uploaded on the main website over the "EG Stomp", which lyrics file was even deleted. As such, it appears "Enchatria Girls Forever" has replaced the "EG Stomp" and likely will be featured in a new intro when Season 4 launches. The Japanese anime version is sang by amorecarina featuring Chu-Z KAEDE. Credits * Music - Paul Robb and Michael Kotch * Singer - Windy Wagner * Lyrics - Wendy Trilling * Publisher - Mattel Rhapsody Lyrics Ooh-ooh, yeah! Hey, hey, we may seem different as night and day But Enchatria Girls see things a different way Just look a little deeper and you will see You know I'm just like you and you're just like me We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of friendship is what it's all about We're Enchatria Girls standing side by side Finding the magic of friendship deep inside We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of friendship is what it's all about We're Enchatria Girls standing side by side Finding the magic of friendship deep inside Enchatria Girls Ooh-ooh, yeah! Where Friendship Just Got Fabulous Everybody would you do A piece of you the stars all smile Let's be realistic most characteristic Most hippin' gorgeous and smile style We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of friendship is what it's all about We're Enchatria Girls standing side by side Finding the magic of friendship deep inside Enchatria Girls Yeah! Wendy Wonder's who a falls apart Lori Craeser's so sweet and kind Rachel Finster has a you make a night a flair Judy von Puckett knows just what to wear Everyone wants Gina Miller on their side No one's more love than Keith Evans Generous, honesty Laughter, kindness, loyalty Free to be what we will be Living life in harmony We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of friendship is what it's all about We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to say We're gonna see things a different way We're Enchatria Girls standing side by side Finding the magic of friendship deep inside We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of friendship is what it's all about We're Enchatria Girls standing side by side Finding the magic of friendship deep inside Enchatria Girls Yeah! Wendy Wonder's who a falls apart Lori Craeser's so sweet and kind Rachel Finster has a you make a night a flair Judy von Puckett knows just what to wear Everyone wants Gina Miller on their side No one's more love than Keith Evans Generous, honesty Laughter, kindness, loyalty Free to be what we will be Living life in harmony We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of friendship is what it's all about We're Enchatria Girls and we're here to say We're gonna see things a different way Enchatria Girls! Category:Franchise Category:Songs Category:Mattel